


Caught in the Middle

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Lindsay knew whichever side she jumped in on would set off a tinder box she didn't want to ignite. Set during The Truth Will (Sometimes) Set You Free. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 9, "Nine Sullen Silences".
Relationships: Jill Bernhardt & Cindy Thomas, Jill Bernhardt & Lindsay Boxer, Lindsay Boxer & Cindy Thomas
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Caught in the Middle

Sometimes, Lindsay had learnt, the best thing she could do was say nothing at all. Silence was golden and people had a habit of talking themselves into trouble. And right now, Jill and Cindy were doing more than enough talking — okay, yelling — for all of them.

There was not a damn thing Lindsay could improve by adding her voice to the mix.

That didn't mean she agreed. God, no. When Cindy lay the blame for the failings of the DAs office at Jill's feet, Lindsay had grimaced for the gross overestimating of Jill's power in her job. Then when Jill insinuated that some of this was Kate's fault, Lindsay had taken a sharp breath in and thought that she deserved the rage that Cindy threw her way.

But if she said anything, if she jumped in with both feet and started trying to smooth over this argument, she'd only end up losing both her friends. She knew Jill would regret her words and Cindy would regret her anger but they needed to be allowed to regret them. After all this had burned out.

It wasn't the first time an argument had simmered between the two, just the first time it had overflowed like this, and it needed to run it's course.

So as difficult as it was to watch her friend's part on snapped out words and bitter sentiments, Lindsay kept her mouth shut this time.


End file.
